Thinking
by miforever29
Summary: Subaru reminisces on what's happened recently in his life. Ryuusei no Rockman. SPOILERS! Up to Ep 35.


Disclaimer: Ryuusei no Rockman and its characters are copyrighted by Capcom and Shogakukan Inc. and are not owned by the author. (Just borrowed )

**Thinking  
**_A__ Ryuusei no Rockman One Shot__ by __miforever_

Subaru sighed heavily and flopped down onto the grass. The sun had just set, casting the world into twilight, the first stars appearing in the ever-darkening sky. The young boy stared wistfully at the single star twinkling feebly above him. He loved to come here to the water front and just unwind, while gazing either at the sky or the buildings across the river. His own private oasis in a sea of steel and concrete.

He'd been here a lot lately, ever since it had happened. He tried to force down the twisting feeling of longing and loss, but it was no good.

"Father," he muttered to himself.

How long had it been now? Four months? Five? Hoshikawa Daigo had been missing since the 'accident' on the space station. Everyone thought he was dead.

_'He's not,' _Subaru thought fiercely to himself.

Since the accident, he just _couldn't _bring himself to believe his father's life had really been taken. His mind told him that there was no other explanation, but his heart screamed in protest, denying all logic and reason.

And Subaru wasn't one to ignore his heart.

He closed his eyes as he pushed his feelings aside, pulling down the glasses from his forehead to cover his eyes. Slowly opening them again, he quietly observed the patterns of light streaming across the sky. The glasses were special. The Visualiser: an invention developed by his father, allowing humans to see radio waves and the Denpa world as glowing shapes and patterns. It was the only thing the search-and-rescue team had recovered from his father's space station. They'd been entrusted to him by Amachi-san, to look after them, until his father returned.

Subaru twitched involuntarily as the memory of that day flooded back into his mind. Amachi-san had looked so sad, and his mother…

_"Stop it!"_ he told himself furiously, sitting up suddenly, pummelling the ground with his fist. He squashed the mingled feelings of guilt and regret down mercilessly. He had to be strong, for his mother's sake, for his father's sake, and for himself. He couldn't afford to get caught up in an emotional whirlwind, not since this new responsibility that had been thrust upon him. The responsibility to protect the world from the FM Seijin bent on destroying it.

He frowned slightly at this thought. He still found it amazing that he was a normal fifth grade student one minute; Virus-busting, FM-Seijin-butt-kicking Denpa-human the next. And all of this thanks to him being in this very spot at exactly the right time.

This was where he had met War Rock.

It was still strange for him to recall it. He had been half curious and half terrified. War Rock had rubbed off on him. Sure he's loud, head-strong, tactless, and on occasion, extremely annoying, but he definitely makes up for it in loyalty, determination, knowledge and experience.

Through the craziness of their meeting and the events that followed, they had forged a bond that was growing stronger every day. And yet that bond had already been put to the test. War Rock knew something about what happened to his father, Subaru knew, but he was tight-lipped and as stubborn as ever on the subject.

_'Could this possibly be called friendship?'_ Subaru thought to himself quietly. _'Aren't friends supposed to trust each other?'_

He stopped as that thought occurred to him. He did trust War Rock. He trusted him with his life, but War Rock… he was still hiding things. War Rock was definitely present at the Space Station, Cygnus Wing had confirmed that, even if he had lied about War Rock being his father's murderer. After the shock had warn off, and the anger subsided, Subaru had found that he couldn't really blame War Rock for what had happened. So why doubt him now?

"Ne, Subaru?"

Subaru jumped violently.

"M-mou, War Rock," he said turning to face the FM Seijin next to him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry."

Silence, then

"Were you thinking about your Dad?"

"Yeah…"

Subaru glanced sideways at the Denpa alien. War Rock's head was tilted upwards, his eyes directed at the stars, but not really seeing them.

"We'll find him," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the sky.

Subaru turned his own eyes to the sky.

"Yeah, I know we will."

-------

A little One Shot I wrote after watching the latest episodes of Ryuusei no Rockman, in particular, eps 26 and 27. Hope you liked it!!

Translation notes:

_Denpa:_ Waves (radio, electromagnetic, etc)  
_-san: _equates to Mr/Mrs etc in English.  
_FM Seijin:_ literally 'FM planet person'.  
_Ne: _like ah, or um.  
_Mou:_ used in the same context as 'Oh, man'


End file.
